Mall Horror
by Goth Senshi Pheonyx
Summary: what happens when the G-boys go out with Aagi and Pheonix for Pheo's bday? read and find out. very humorous. please r&r!


Mall Horror Genre: humor  
  
A/N: heh, me again ^-^ Well, this is an idea I got from what happened when Aagi and I went shopping for my birthday. It's a yearly tradition and this is just a miscellaneous thing that just popped in my brain.Enjoy  
  
~*~  
  
"Wufei, get up!"  
  
"Wha? Why?"  
  
"Hun, we gotta get ready to go to the mall."  
  
Wufei's eyes shot open and he sat up, staring at Pheonix, "What the hell?!"  
  
Pheonix grinned, "Remember, we're all going to the mall because it's my birthday. And anyways, you promised."  
  
That's right. He did promise that he was going with Pheonix and Aagi to the mall and let them have fun. He had nightmares of what would occur when he went with them and he was regretting that he agreed on it. Pheonix smiled and left him to get ready. She walked out of his room as Aagi came out of Duo's room. The two grinned at each other and walked down to the first floor of the safehouse and into the kitchen where Quatre was making breakfast.  
  
"Morning you two," Quatre said and paid more attention to the pancakes he was making.  
  
"Morning, Wufei is up. Half dead and half terrified."  
  
"Duo is up and almost ready to go. And the scary thing is, he's excited to go with us."  
  
"That's good. Heero's been up for a while on his laptop searching the Net for something. And Trowa is getting your present."  
  
Pheonix grinned, "I love birthdays."  
  
"Well, go to the table and I'll bring in breakfast."  
  
"Okie, Q-man."  
  
The two girls walked into the dining room and Quatre followed them with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes ( ::drool:: ). The rest of the Gundam pilots walked in and ate silently.  
  
"Let's see, where are we going to go to first?" Pheonix asked Aagi.  
  
"Spencers. They have new bondage!" her green eyes sparkled with glee.  
  
"Definitely. Then everything goes unplanned."  
  
Everyone got into Aagi's hummer and was off to the mall. The only pilot who seemed excited was Quatre and he was talking with Pheonix about Sailor Moon (couldn't resist).  
  
"We're going to die," Wufei whined.  
  
"Shut up or we'll make you suffer even more," Pheonix turned around in her seat and gave him 'The Look' before he shrunk back into his seat.  
  
Pheonix ran behind Aagi into Spencers and looked at one of the display cases that held all of the bondage.  
  
"Oooo, I want it," Pheonix pointed to one of the collars that had two rows of blue spikes and a row of pyramid spikes in between. "This means we gotta get leashes."  
  
"I know. Let's get some of it."  
  
"They're going insane again over collars," Heero said and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know, but it's amusing to watch them."  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Oooo! I want those balls!" Pheonix squealed and pointed to the biggest ball chain necklace in the case. (sorry, inside joke)  
  
~*~Twenty minutes later~*~  
  
The two paid for they're items that consisted of collars, bracelets, glow sticks, and glow-in-the-dark stuff. They walked out of the store with grins plastered on their faces.  
  
"Where to now?"  
  
"Victoria's Secret?" Aagi joked.  
  
"Sure, it'd be fun to scare them and the people who work there," the now recently blonde Pheonix replied.  
  
"What did they say?" Trowa asked Duo.  
  
"I think they said something about a secret."  
  
Wufei groaned, "Not that. Please."  
  
They reached the acclaimed Victoria's Secret and the two girls went happily inside.  
  
"I'm not going in there."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"This is hell."  
  
"Why are they going in there?"  
  
Aagi and Pheonix walked out chatting with one another. The G-boys sighed and followed behind them as they went into the next store.  
  
"I don't like that smelly stuff in there. Makes me sick."  
  
"I know Pheo, it does the same thing to me too."  
  
"Ooo! Bookstore! We are so going in!"  
  
"Great, just what you need. More books."  
  
"Don't make me hurt you Wufei."  
  
Wufei sighed and followed the small crowd into Waldenbooks. Pheonix walked straight to the Occult/New Age section and found all the books she wanted. She then proceeded to go to the kid section and look for a book in a series that she was reading. She sighed when she didn't find it and turned around to see a whole section dedicated to Manga books. She squealed with glee and grabbed all the ones she wanted and headed to the cashier to pay for her findings.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of books you have there," the cashier said in awe.  
  
"No biggie, I like books and it gives me something to do."  
  
"Yeah, when you and Wu-man ain't shagging," Aagi mumbled under her breath.  
  
Pheonix didn't hear it and she walked out with the rest of the guys and looked at the second floor. An evil grin spread across her face, "Hey Quatre, I know the perfect thing that would go great with your outfit today."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come with me and I'll show ya," she dragged the Arab pilot up the escalator and Aagi was close behind.  
  
The three came up to Claires, a little prep store that had accessories for a Rocky Horror fan to play with. She pulled Quatre in and they walked to the back of the store where they had all the boas, tiaras, and gloves.  
  
"I'm paying for this stuff," Quatre said, a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Ok then. Let's see. We each get a boa or three, a few pairs of gloves and a tiara. Fair enough?"  
  
Aagi and Quatre nodded in agreement. The three got what was agreed, Quatre paid for the things, and then they walked out of the store.  
  
"You were right Pheo. Should we wear the boas now?"  
  
"Yeah! That's a good idea!"  
  
Aagi pulled out the blue one, took off the tag, and put it around her shoulders. She handed Pheonix the black one and Quatre the white one. They did what Aagi had done and walked to where the rest of the pilots were.  
  
"Please tell me you three are not going to walk around the mall with those on."  
  
"What's wrong with them? I walked around here once with purple hair and a pink tiara and no one said anything about it." (a/n: true account. I did that for my 14th birthday. It was fun ^-^ )  
  
Wufei shook his head, "Come on, where are we going next?"  
  
"Where else? FYE!"  
  
"Ok, that's reasonable."  
  
Pheonix, Aagi, and Quatre walked in front of the rest of the pilots. All three were in step with one another and they were laughing while they walked into the movie store.  
  
"Ok, I want Good Charlotte's new cd. The young and the heartless. The Rocky Horror Picture Show Audience Participation cd, and others."  
  
"Don't forget anime videos."  
  
"I know, I know. There is no way I could I forget about them"  
  
"Ok. Let's get them and then head to Kaybee!"  
  
"Okie dokie."  
  
By the time Pheonix went up to the register, she had about fifteen cds, seven anime videos, and three posters. The guy at the register looked at her oddly and she just grinned. She paid for her things and let Aagi pay for her anime videos.  
  
"Wufei, can you carry these for me?"  
  
"Sure," he sighed and took the FYE and Waldenbooks bags.  
  
"Thank you!" she kissed his check and walked out with Aagi arm in arm.  
  
Duo took Aagi's bags and followed behind everyone else as they walked into Kaybee Toy Store. Pheonix went to the back of the store where they kept all the really neat action figures so she could scream about the injustice of the new Ronin Warriors action figures. (a/n: believe me, I do it every time I go in kaybee.) Aagi walked over to the light sabers and started having a light saber battle with Duo. Quatre walked over to where they had Hello Kitty plushies.  
  
"Pheonix! You wouldn't believe what they have here!" he said.  
  
"What?" she said and got one of the guys that worked there to get her the new Talpa down from it's little prison.  
  
"They have Hello Kitty!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yeah, come over here and look!"  
  
Pheonix was over at Quatre's side in less than a minute.  
  
"Oh, isn't this one just so cute?"  
  
"Yeah. It's so adorable. You should get it."  
  
"Really? You think I should?" Quatre held up the giant Hello Kitty.  
  
"Yes, definitely," she grabbed a couple of plushies for herself and grabbed the giant white tiger that she had laid her eyes upon. She waltzed over to the doll section while giving it a nasty look. "Oh. My. Gosh. They have Sailor Moon dolls! Gimme!" she gabbed all the Sailor Moon dolls and UFO plushies that she wanted.  
  
All the Gundam pilots were giving her odd looks, excluding Quatre. Aagi walked up to her while holding a green light saber.  
  
"Aren't you going to get a light saber too?"  
  
"Yeah. Good idea," she grabbed a blue light saber and went to the cashier. "I love birthdays."  
  
Everyone paid for all the things that they had picked out.  
  
"Damn Pheo, ya think you got enough things?"  
  
"Nope, now we go into Gadzooks."  
  
"Oh great."  
  
Aagi and Pheonix walked into the store, the G-boys following slowly behind because they were carrying the girls' and their own bags. It didn't take very long with that store; Pheonix grabbed the Ninja Turtles shirts, a pair of camo shorts, Jnco shorts, a blue over shirt, and an orange shirt that said "Fugitive, you didn't see me". She paid for her prizes and so did Aagi with her Dragonball Z shirts. They went into Journeys and got a few pairs of Chuck Taylor All Star Converse High Tops in neon colors: pink, orange, yellow, and green.  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
"And get lunch, yeah."  
  
"Good idea. I think this mall has had it."  
  
"Yeah. Let's go then."  
  
People in the mall were giving the group of teenagers weird looks. Pheonix, Aagi, and Quatre were still wearing their boas. Pheonix had put on a tiara and strutted around proudly. Aagi and Pheonix were carrying the lightest bags, Quatre was carrying his stuff, and the other pilots were carrying around Aagi and Pheonix's bags. All seven of them piled into the hummer and drove off to go find a place to eat.  
  
"I say we go to Fiji Island."  
  
"You're the birthday girl. So Fiji Island it is!"  
  
"Ah, hello Pheonix, it's been a while since I saw you last. How are you?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I've been doing just wonderful. I'm here with my friends and it's my birthday," she beamed proudly to her old Chinese friend.  
  
"Well, that is really good."  
  
Pheonix stole all of the leis from the table that they were sitting at and the ones from surrounding tables. Only giving one to each of her friends.  
  
"Who was that person?"  
  
"That was Charlie. He used to be really great friends with my grandpop and that's how I know him."  
  
"Ah, ok."  
  
"After this, let's go home. Please?"  
  
"Wow, never thought I'd see the day where Heero pleaded."  
  
"I know. But he is right. We should get back after this."  
  
"Ok. It'll give us time to play around with our new toys."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They reached the safehouse and walked into the living room before falling down on the couches, floor, chairs, and love seats.  
  
"Remind me to never go shopping with you again."  
  
"Ok, no problem."  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Duo pulled out a bag.  
  
"Hey! That's personal!"  
  
"Ha, I knew that he'd find it," Pheonix said.  
  
"Oh, and you didn't get anything from Victoria's Secret?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"C'mon Pheo, did you or didn't you?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
Wufei groaned, "You are such a pain sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Hey Trowa, when's Lillia supposed to come over?"  
  
Trowa looked at his watch, "In about a half hour. Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to know."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Pheonix yawned, "That was some adventure, ne?"  
  
"Yeah it was," Aagi nodded and leaned against Duo.  
  
"I am not moving from this spot until I get the energy too."  
  
"Or whenever food is involved."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Wanna pop in RHPS?"  
  
"My audience participation cd?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright then," she inched her way to the cd player and popped in the cd. "Ready?"  
  
"TIME WARP!"  
  
Pheonix and Aagi jumped up and started dancing to the song.  
  
"This was a bad day," Wufei mumbled and watched the two girls make fools of themselves.  
  
~*~ Owari ~*~  
  
A/N: ok, listen up, the places that I was talking about are real and from an actual mall. And I went to it on my birthday this past year again ^-^ oh, and Fiji Island does exist. The actual island and the actual restaurant. I love the restaurant and I know the owner type person, Charlie, and he is a great guy. ^^ oh, and I don't own those places and I don't own sailor moon or ronin warriors. So don't sue me; I'm just a fanfic writer. Ok, comments and flames are welcome. Oh, and one last thing. Lillia is Lillia's character (lol) and she loves Trowa that much so I just had to slip her in here. And I only wanted to make Quatre the gay one =^-^=  
  
Until next time! ~Pheonix ^-^ 


End file.
